Gracias Rogue
by ZoeyScarlet
Summary: Sting y Lucy se únen para juntar a sus dos compañeros. Lucy porque no quiere seguir viendo como su amiga sufre por cierto Cazador de Dragones y Sting para que su compañero tenga un poco de 'vida amorosa' . Dedicado a Saya Nightray por su apoyo incondicional y gracias también a Luffy Eucliffe que también me ayudó bastante. :D


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

"**Gracias Rogue"**

**LEVY POV.**

Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos habían terminado al fin, y después de mucho esfuerzo de su parte Fairy Tail consiguió el primer lugar. Ahora nos encontrábamos festejando todos juntos en una gran fiesta en el gremio, el maestro para fomentar la convivencia y reforzar la confianza entre gremios decidió invitar a los otros participantes de los Juegos como Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, incluso se rumoraba que Sabertooth estaba invitado. No estoy tan segura de que vengan los últimos, después de todo ese gremio lo único que se quiere es ser el mejor y sus lazos son muy inestables, nada comparado con Fairy Tail.

— Levy-chan, ¿en qué piensas? —pregunto curiosa mi mejor amiga Lucy Heartfilia, a un lado de mí ignorando el enorme bullicio.

— Nada Lu-chan —respondí no muy segura. Lucy me observo inconforme— Vale, pensaba en que Sabertooth es totalmente diferente de Fairy Tail. ¿Crees que vengan?

— La verdad no creo —se sincero— pero quién sabe. El maestro me comento que habló con Jienma y parece que hicieron las paces recientemente. Es demasiado extraño —sonrió nerviosamente— Ese maestro da mucho y me refiero a mucho miedo.

— S-sí... —la secunde, temblando un poco. Iba a comentar algo más, pero en ese preciso instante las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a un pequeño montón de gente acompañado de un gigantesco y prepotente hombre, a lado de él pude distinguir a Minerva y atrás al dúo dragón junto a sus exceed respectivos.

Me quede muda, oh, después de todo sí que estaban aquí.

**LUCY POV.**

Observe con cautela como Jienma seguido de todos los miembros de su gremio entraba al nuestro.

Para mi sorpresa todos a nuestro alrededor seguían con lo suyo ignorando su presencia; bailaban, tomaban cerveza y reían. Suspiré, por lo visto ya no había más ninguna rivalidad entre ellos, sonreí aliviada, aunque no mucho tiempo. Para mi desgracia Gajeel se acerco a mí.

— Coneja —dijo divertido, me tense.

— Gajeel.

— Es momento de nuestra actuación Coneja —me aviso y sin esperar respuesta alguna jalo de mi brazo, encaminándonos al escenario.

— P-pero Gajeel… —intente protestar. No sirvió de nada, pronto ambos nos encontrábamos sobre el escenario, él con un traje blanco y yo disfrazada de coneja. ¡Ni me di cuenta de cuando me cambie!

— Ahora a todos préstenme atención —ordeno Gajeel por el micrófono— El grandioso Gajeel-sama deleitara sus oídos con una canción ge hee —pronto el gremio se vio lleno de protestas y quejidos, los ignore a todos. Únicamente podía mirar a Levy entre el público. Ella sonreía más falsamente que nunca, parecía querer llorar.

Y eso me angustio, porque, maldición, hacia ver tan difícil esto.

Queriendo quitar el nudo recién formado en mi garganta desvié la vista, encontrándome con la pervertida mirada de Sting, me ruborice.

Gajeel por su parte ya estaba cantando ignorante de que yo no bailaba mi rutina como debería; la mayoría le tiraba cosas y lo abucheaba, así que cansada de ese numerito me bajé del escenario. Solo entonces Gajeel detuvo su canto.

— Ey, ¿por qué te vas Coneja?

Lo miré furiosa.

— ¡Porque eres un idiota! —chille alterada.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?!

— ¡No hay vueltas Gajeel, estoy harta de ti y tu idiotez! Hazme un favor, deja de fingir que no te das cuenta que hieres los sentimientos de Levy-chan —masculle, secando unas pocas lágrimas que se me escapaban, todos guardaron silencio, sorprendidos. Gajeel pareció querer decir algo, pero lo interrumpí tajante, simplemente, ya no lo soportaba—. Adiós, me voy —me bajé del escenario y me dirigí a donde Levy, que me observaba estupefacta.

Sabía que lo más doloroso para alguien enamorado es que esa persona por la que mueres ame a alguien más, en especial si es un amigo que vez a diario y es indispensable en tu vida. Lo sabía muy bien porque sufría eso igual, después de todo tuve que darle mi bendición a Natsu quien se comprometió con Lisanna, a pesar de que lo amaba.

Levy estuvo apoyándome todo ese tiempo, para luego decirme empapada en lágrimas que Gajeel le había pedido consejos para estar conmigo hace casi nada.

Ese día sentí una terrible punzada de culpabilidad oprimiéndome el corazón. Era claro que ella tenía sentimientos hacia el Dragon Slayer de hierro. Pero ya no lo admitiría, jamás.

**STING POV.**

La rubia junto al cerebro de chatarra se veía muy bien, aunque era obvio que se vería mejor junto a mí. Estaba completamente seguro de que sería mía pronto.

Con ese pensamiento en mente le mande una mirada coqueta, que no surtió el efecto que yo esperaba.

Una vez Lucy abandono el escenario el silencio se esfumo y todo volvió a la normalidad, y Lucy apoyo su mano en el hombro de una chica bajita de pelo azul. La chica no paraba de hipar y me di cuenta que no era el único observándola, a mi lado Rogue hacia lo mismo.

No dije nada unos segundos, pero sonreí con desdén.

Se me acaba de ocurrir un brillante plan ''Lucy conmigo y Rogue con la pequeña'' digo, ¿por qué no darle una mano a mi amigo? Él nunca ha tenido novia y la chica es la mejor amiga de la rubia… además juraría recordar que Rogue la observo de reojo de vez en cuando durante los Juegos.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho y pregunte inocente:

— ¿Por qué no vas junto a ella?

Rogue me miro incrédulo.

— Estás loco.

— Vamos, ya sé que te interesa—le anime— ve por tu presa.

— Deja de molestar —respondió hastiado, y dio un suspiro.

Fruncí el ceño, ligeramente confundido.

— No me digas que eres gay.

— Claro que no idiota —respondió— No lo soy pero...

Ah, ahora todo estaba claro.

— Ja, Rogue Cheney es tímido —me burlé de él. Rogue me miro mal y reí.

— Lo hare sólo si vas por Lucy. Entonces voy con Levy.

— Así que hasta sabes cómo se llama —comente fingiendo sorpresa— debe interesarte mucho amigo, bueno da igual, quédatela. Solo me interesa Lucy.

— ¿No me digas Sting? nunca te vi tan decidido por una chica —dijo divertido y sonrió.

— Ca-cállate idiota —dije avergonzado.

— Si logras enamorarla no la dejes de ti—me sugirió. Me cruce de brazos antes de contestar.

— Claro y tú lo mismo con la otra.

— Es un trato entonces —respondió sin expresión alguna, aunque yo sabía bien que él estaba feliz por dentro.

— Sí.

**LEVY POV.**

Que Lucy le dijera eso a Gajeel me sorprendió, no sabía que decirle con exactitud, excepto "Lucy-chan, gracias", llorando claro está.

Ella no sentía nada más que amistad hacia Gajeel pero igual siempre lo evitaba por mí, siempre. Desde que dejé de quererle cuando me pidió ayuda con Lucy.

Fui una estúpida al sentir celos por ella al recibir esa noticia, ella estaba igual o peor que yo. Cuando entré en su departamento Lucy lloraba... por Natsu. No estaba feliz de que mi mejor amiga sufriera pero una pequeña e insignificante alegría me embargo al afirmar que Gajeel jamás la tendría.

Esa tarde ambas nos desahogamos en un abrazo, nunca olvidaré las palabras que Lucy me regalo al consolarme, esa fue la primera vez que admití mis sentimientos tan abiertamente… y la última.

«Él se lo pierde Levy-chan, y no te preocupes que nunca seremos más que amigos, así que ya no llores. Verás que pronto llegará la persona indicada. Alguien que te cuide, que te proteja y sobre todo… que te ame más que a nada en este mundo»

— Hey, Levy-chan —me llamo Lucy, devolviéndome a la realidad— ¿Por qué el Dragon Slayer de Sombras te mira tan fijamente?, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes? —pregunto en broma.

— ¿Q-qué? —en ese momento me di la vuelta disimuladamente hacia el susodicho, ciertamente no apartaba sus ojos de mí.

— Rogue, se llamaba Rogue ¿no es así? ¿Rogue Cheney? —preguntó Lucy.

— Creo que sí —respondí, no queriendo ilusionarme. Sabía que él era como un enemigo para Gajeel, de seguro pensaba en algo para molestarlo.

— Bien —dijo con firmeza. Arquee una ceja.

— ¿Bien?

— ¿Qué tan guapo te parece? —sentí, literalmente, que la sangre se me subía a la cabeza y por poco me atraganto con el jugo de naranja que erróneamente cogí recién.

— ¡A-a q-qué te refieres Lu-chan! ¡Él no me interesa!

— Vamos~ no me dirás que no es lindo —canturreo— aunque no más que… eh… —deje a un lado el jugo al notar como poco a poco Lucy se sonrojaba, sonreí de lado.

— ¿Sting? —cuestione. Lucy asintió y solté una carcajada— hay Lu-chan... ¿por qué no hablas con él? —dije por decir, y es que jamás pensé que Lucy en verdad iría con él. Dirigí por inercia mi mirada a cierto cazador de dragones, Gajeel, en lo que Lucy volvía.

Ahí estaba él, platicando animadamente con Juvia y otros, como si no le importaran mis sentimientos… estaba a punto de romperme a llorar, cuando una voz me lo impidió.

— Levy-chan, ¿ocurre algo?

— Lu-chan —le sonreí falsamente— Nada importante.

La preocupación en sus ojos fue reemplazada por malicia, y tuve un muy mal presentimiento.

— Levy-chan aquí hay unas personas que quieren conocerte, mira, el rubio idiota es Sting Eucliffe y este otro Rogue Cheney.

Pude notar un leve rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro, rubor que se me contagio. Luego de compartir miradas un rato desvíe la vista, podría jurar que vi a Sting y Lucy sonreír.

— Bueno… —comenzó Sting, rompiendo el silencio recién formado entre los cuatro— que dices Rubia, ¿bailas?

— C-claro —respondió con timidez, tomo su mano y me dio un último vistazo—. Debo irme Levy-chan, Rogue cuídala de mi parte, por favor —y dicho esto le guiño un ojo.

— Sí, cuídala bien Rogue, no quiero travesuras —dijo Sting con una sonrisa traviesa. Lucy solo río y Rogue se sonrojo otro poco, para después decirle "Cállate idiota".

Yo me limite a sonreír, bueno esa era mi amiga, siempre queriendo molestarme.

Lucy y Sting se fueron y empezaron a bailar, yo diría que eran la pareja más sobresaliente en la pista, Lucy se veía bien con él.

Mi sonrisa se empequeñeció al sentir dos miradas escarlata sobre mí, una pertenecía a Gajeel, que por alguna razón lucía molesto, y la otra era de Rogue, que lucía intranquilo. Me parecía tierno ver a Rogue así, podría jurar que Gajeel me daba igual al estar con él, ¿eso era extraño?

Lucy definitivamente estaría bien con Sting y quizás… yo con Rogue… Que va, él no se fijaría en mí, si que soy tonta.

— ¡Es hora de ponernos románticos! —Anuncio emocionada Mirajane por el altavoz—. Todos escojan a una pareja y empiecen a bailar.

Tan pronto como lo dijo, agarro su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta. A nuestro alrededor las parejas se fueron juntando, reí un poco al recodar que este tipo de canción no pegaba nada con Gajeel.

Curiosa, por saber si lo estaba pasando tan mal como creía yo lo busque con la mirada, encontrándolo bailando con una chica de Blue Pegasus bastante frustrado. No la reconocí a ella pero no fue necesario para enojarme de igual modo.

_Gajeel si la está pasando bien_, pensé.

— ¿Qui-quieres bailar? —preguntó Rogue sin mirarme a los ojos, asentí apenada, esto era extraño para ambos.

Bailamos un rato, mientras platicábamos de trivialidades, ahí me di cuenta de que él no era una mala persona como creía, valoraba a sus amigos y quería hacer de Sabertooth un gremio mejor.

Y por alguna razón, al escucharlo hablar, me sentí libre y protegida. Al terminar la canción, Rogue jugo nerviosamente con sus manos.

— Sabes Levy… pienso que eres muy hermosa, antes en Los Juegos Mágicos, y ahora… te he estado mirando, he notado que siempre estas pendiente de Gajeel.

— Ah, ¡n-no es lo que parece! —me apresure a decir—Gajeel no me gusta ni nada por el estilo y…

¿Y por qué le decía eso? No lo entendía, tampoco es como si tuviera el tiempo suficiente de hacerlo. Una luz del escenario nos ilumino, y alcance a escuchar la dulce voz de Mirajane, que nos veía insinuantemente con el micrófono en la mano, había dejado a un lado la guitarra.

— Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Parece que hay amor flotando en el gremio! Rogue-kun ¿quisieras hacernos el honor de pasar y cantarle una canción a Levy?~

— ¿C-cómo? —preguntamos al unísono, sonrojados. Mirajane sonrió, disfrutaba de aquello. Y muchos chiflidos y "vamos Rogue hazlo" nos rodearon, Lucy y Sting participaban entre ellos.

— No creo que…

— ¡Vamos! Solo una canción —insistió Mirajane.

Rogue me observo de reojo, y sin saber que decir me encogí de hombros, animándole a cantar. Rogue susurro algo y subió al escenario de mala gana, Mirajane le extendió el micrófono y él lo cogió.

— Am, bueno… esto… es una canción…

— Dime algo que no sepamos Rogue —bromeo Sting, muchos rieron y Rogue los fulmino con la mirada, reí con disimulo.

— Se la dedico a una amiga, que aunque sea nueva, ya es importante para mí... —dijo mirándome solo a mí, sonreí—. Espero te guste —y comenzó a cantar leyendo la letra que Mirajane le dio y al ritmo de un suave y dulce compas.

Mi vida eres tú, Dragón y Caballero.

Respirando tu aire,

Soñando tus sueños.

Y quiero que sepas

Que tú estás en ellos,

Que eres la culpable…

De todos mis desvelos.

Quiero que comprendas

Que tú eres mi anhelo.

Las luces fueron disminuyendo en intensidad, igual que los acordes de Mirajane. Todos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando, dejándose llevar, por tan bella canción.

Me pasó los días,

Las noches enteras,

Pensando en el amor

Que corre por mis venas.

Pensando que buscaba

Alguien que me quisiera,

Y que al fin encontré alguien

Que vale la pena…

Y quiero confesarte

Que mi vida eres tú.

El ángel de mi guarda,

El que me entrega su luz.

La que ilumina

El callejón sin salida,

La que le ha dado

Una esperanza a mi vida…

Mis ojos me pesaron, pero no quise apartar la vista de Rogue en ningún momento. Era casi como… como si pensara en mí…

Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela,

Escribiendo una canción

A la mujer más bella,

Porque quiero que sepa

Que me enamore de ella

Y la quiero llevar

Conmigo hasta las estrellas.

Esa sensación que

Recorre mi cuerpo.

Cada vez que me miras

Y se detiene el tiempo.

Cada vez que me besas

Me robas el aliento.

Tú eres la princesa

Que me devolvió el cuento…

Note que conforme la letra avanzaba, él se sonrojaba otro poco más. Mirajane reía en voz baja y supe que él no conocía la letra con anterioridad, sino no me la habría dedicado como amigo. Aun así… no pude evitar ponerme feliz.

Y quiero confesarte

Que mi vida eres tú.

El ángel de mi guarda.

El que me entrega su luz.

La que ilumina

El callejón sin salida.

La que le ha dado

Una esperanza a mi vida…

El amor que es,

El amor que será.

El amor que sentí

Por tanto tiempo y verás

Que me expresare

Segundo a segundo

Antes de que por fin

Se me acabe el mundo…

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron y lo elogiaron, las chicas conmovidas, y los chicos asombrados.

Yo por mi parte simplemente aplaudí en silencio, no sabía que él cantaba y cantaba muy bien, no lo podía creer.

Vi que Gajeel se retiraba echando pestes, hace un par de semanas habría ido corriendo detrás de él, pero ahora no. Ya no importaba, para mí… justo ahora, todo era Rogue.

Quizá me estaba enamorando de él, quizá era otra cosa. Me daba igual, me gustaba.

Después de un par de canciones, la fiesta termino. Cada quien se fue por su lado –al menos los que no dormían agotados en el suelo del gremio–, Rogue me invito a dar un paseo y acepte gustosa.

Lucy estaba tan cansada como ebria, por lo que Sting se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento, ni me quiero imaginar lo que esos dos pervertidos estarán haciendo ahora. Pero admito que le debo una a Lucy y a Sting, Rogue es tan genial…

— Levy, ¿pasa algo?

— No, no es nada —respondí alegre— ¡Mira!, ¡helado! —grité emocionada señalando un puesto no muy lejos de nosotros.

— ¿Quieres uno? —me preguntó.

— S-sí se puede —balbucee. Sus ojos sangre eran un poco intimidantes, pero tan… diferentes. Con un claro brillo de amabilidad, era realmente hermoso.

Fuimos a comprar el helado, yo pedí uno de frutilla, y Rogue de vainilla. El heladero nos tendió con alegría los postres.

— Aquí su helado para la feliz pareja.

Inmediatamente nos pusimos tan rojos como el cabello de Erza, ¡yo no esperaba ese comentario!

— S-se equivoca. No… nosotros no...

— ¿En serio? Que mal —dijo decepcionado—. Hacen linda pareja —cuando iba a responder un niño vino corriendo para comprar un helado, llamando la total y absoluta atención del vendedor.

Suspiramos aliviados y fuimos al lago de Magnolia para sentarnos en una banca y observar la luna. Otra vez, charlamos sobre cualquier cosa, nuestros gustos, nuestros disgustos.

— Levy... ¿quisieras almorzar conmigo mañana? —preguntó de repente, y cambiando de tema sobre mi colección de libros. Lo mire sorprendida.

— Cla-claro —respondí. Silencio— Rogue...

— ¿Uhm? —Me miró— ¿Qué sucede?

— Gracias... —musite. Tuve que explicarme porque Rogue no entendió— P-Por la canción. Fue hermosa —admití.

— Ah, no es nada. No lo tenía planeado.

— Sabes, siempre eres muy serio —hice un mohín—. Deberías sonreír más.

— ¿Tú crees? —reí un poco.

— Sí —respondí y sin que se diera cuenta embarre su nariz con un poco de mi helado. Rogue frunció el ceño, con una expresión contrariada por mi gesto. Volví a reír ante eso.

— Levy... —me llamo amenazadoramente.

— ¿S-sí Rogue? —pregunte un poco asustada. Creo que no fue buena idea embarrarlo con frutilla…

Iba a disculparme, pero antes y para mi sorpresa Rogue tiró su helado en mi cara, ahora la del ceño fruncido era yo. No dude dos veces en devolverle el gesto, iniciando una extraña pelea de helados donde no paramos de reír.

Rogue me sorprendía cada vez más. Aunque por fuera aparente ser frío, es tan cariñoso, juguetón y amable, me sentí tan feliz al saber que era yo la que sacaba todos esos aspectos a la luz.

Pasamos un buen rato, aun cuando el helado se termino. Yo continuaba riendo, cuando de la nada sentí una lengua en mi mejilla, lamiéndola con lentitud. Me sonrojé como un tomate.

— ¡Ro-Rogue! —chille avergonzada.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto fingiendo no entender—. Acabaste mi helado con tu guerrita, además me gusta la vainilla y tienes vainilla por toda tu cara... —se explico—. Eres irresistible Levy... —dijo con un tono sensual pero avergonzado a la vez.

Mi sonrojo aumento, y todo lo que fui capaz de decir fue: — Rogue…

Poco a poco, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando. Sólo quedaban unos pocos milímetros de distancia entre ellos, sentía su cálido aliento sobre mis labios. Su mano derecha acariciaba sutilmente mi mejilla, limpiándome otro poco de helado. Todo era… perfecto, y ya no aguanté más.

Lo besé, sin importarme nada ni nadie más. Solo pensaba en él, en Rogue, él lo era todo, y era increíble que una noche bastara para enamorarme por completo de él. Para que nos besáramos con cariño, para que me rodeara con sus fuertes brazos, y cuando parecía que ya nada arruinaría este día, un grito nos separo.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces enana?!

— ¡G-Gajeel! —tartamudeé sorprendida. Gajeel estaba enfrente de nosotros, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

— ¿Qué te parece que hace Gajeel? Está conmigo —contestó Rogue tranquilamente en mi lugar, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

— La enana no necesita estar al lado de alguien como tú —escupió irritado.

— No me digas —respondió Rogue con sarcasmo, se había puesto en pie—. ¿Tratas de decirme que ella no es digna de nadie que no seas tú?, ¿La misma persona que la lastimó? ¡Estás loco Gajeel! Al menos déjala ser feliz con otro —dijo frunciendo el ceño, jamás lo había visto tan enojado.

— Tú no la harás feliz, ¡Ni si quiera estás en nuestro gremio! —gritó Gajeel fastidiado.

— Créeme que haré lo que sea para que Levy sea feliz —aseguro—. Me iré si ella me lo pide, pero mientras no lo haga estaré a su lado y la protegeré. Ya lo decidí, yo la quiero y no dejaré a un idiota como tú hacerla sufrir, y si es necesario me cambiare a Fairy Tail. Tenlo por hecho

— Ro-Rogue… —susurre, conmovida.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada. Note que el puño de Gajeel se había deshecho, y me extraño que lo hiciera. Él tomo la palabra primero.

— Más… más vale que seas sincero.

— Lo soy —aseguro Rogue. Percibí dolor en la mirada de Gajeel, pero eso no impidió que sonriera torcidamente antes de suspirar, amenazar a Rogue con que si algo malo me ocurría pagaría caro y retirarse susurrando un "No te arrepientas enana", dejándonos solos de nuevo.

Sin poder evitarlo, me levante y lo abrace, enterrando mi rostro en su pecho. Rogue tembló.

— Le-Levy ¿qué haces?

— Te abrazo tonto. ¿Enserio harías eso por mí?...

— Claro.

— Rogue —sonreí, y lo besé otra vez, siendo correspondida al instante.

Realmente lo quería, y sí, sabía que era demasiado apresurado y todo, pero él me hacía sentir cosas que ninguna otra persona logro, ni siquiera Gajeel.

— Levy, nunca te dejaré sola —dijo, recargo su frente en la mía y sonrió—. Permíteme estar a tu lado siempre.

— Siempre —repetí y nos dimos un tercer beso. Y de eso… pasaron seis meses.

Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Lector y Frosch se cambiaron a Fairy Tail hace cinco meses.

Lucy me conto alegre que ella estaba enamorada de Sting y él de ella, y que ya eran novios por título, poco después ellos hicieron oficial su relación anunciándola a todo el gremio, fue muy tierno, todos aplaudieron mucho, claro está después de amenazar a Sting con que si le rompía el corazón no saldría con vida de ahí. Él respondió con un tembloroso "Aye" y corrió con Lucy para besarla.

Miré a Rogue sonrojada y él asintió. Llamó la atención de todos para contar que nosotros también éramos pareja, regresaron las amenazas, esta vez hacia Rogue. Y una vez que terminaron las felicitaciones, todos gritaron.

— ¡Fiesta por las dos felices parejas!

Natsu y Erza amenazaban aún a un aburrido Sting mientras Jet, Droy y Gajeel a un indiferente Rogue. Reí un poco ante esto.

Ambos chicos eran tan diferentes, el egocéntrico y el callado ¿cómo pueden ser compañeros?

No lo pensé mucho en realidad, dos exceed volaron hacia nuestros pechos, Lector hacia Lucy y Frosch hacia mí. Estábamos tomadas de las manos con nuestros respectivos novios.

— ¡Mamis! —gritaron al unísono, por puro instinto los abrazamos. Lector estaba sonrojado, y Frosch lloraba de la alegría.

Happy y Lily se acercaron a Lucy.

— Luce... —llamo el exceed azul. Lucy le sonrió.

— ¿Sí Happy?

— Permite que Lector te cuide como su mamá —dijo serio, cosa que sorprendió a Lucy.

— Happy...

— Por supuesto —afirmó Lector, aun entre sus pechos.

— Yo quería que fuéramos Natsu y yo pero mi modo, él está con Lisanna, aunque eso no cambia las cosas. Igual debe haber pescado en tu casa por si acaso y... pobre de ti Lector ella puede ser un demonio a veces ¡Aye!

— Happy… —un aura oscura emano de Lucy e inmediatamente Happy se disculpo, causando nuestra risa.

— Es cierto. La Rubia es como un demonio a veces —afirmó Sting sonriendo, Lucy le regalo una mirada de muerte a lo que él se estremeció— P-pero también puede ser un ángel —aclaró. Lucy se ruborizó y Rogue me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Así fueron pasando las cosas… transcurridos unos años nos casamos, y ahora tenemos dos preciosos hijos. Una niña a la que decidimos llamar Saya con dos añitos y contando. Heredo los hermosos ojos rojos de Rogue y mi color de cabello, un poco más oscuro. También esta Sharon, nuestro hijo mayor con cuatro años de cabellos negros y mirada chocolate, a petición de Rogue ambos serán entrenados para aprender la magia de Dragon Slayer.

Lucy también tiene dos hijos, ambos rubios. Akemi su hija de dos años también pero tres meses mayor que Saya y Aidou, su hijo de cinco años. La semana pasada recién fue su cumpleaños.

Lo gracioso del asunto es que se la pasa peleando con Sharon, como una nueva versión de Gray y Natsu.

Yo estoy feliz, gracias a Lucy y Sting tengo a unos hermosos niños y un hombre al que amo enormemente. Entonces me viene a la mente lo que Lucy me dijo hace tiempo, y las lágrimas no se hacen esperar.

«Él se lo pierde Levy-chan, y no te preocupes que nunca seremos más que amigos, así que ya no llores. Verás que pronto llegará la persona indicada. Alguien que te cuide, que te proteja y sobre todo… que te ame más que a nada en este mundo»

Al fin puedo decir: lo encontré Lucy, lo encontré…

_Gracias Rogue... por sanar mi corazón con todo tu amor y no haberme dejado sola. Simplemente, gracias._

**FIN *-***


End file.
